Ultraman x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Aikatsu Stars!: Super Hero Taisen V/Transcript
(-Introduction scene by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora, Asahina Mirai, Takeru Tenkuji, Geki Jumonji, and Yamato Suzuki) *'Yume Nijino': Everyone at the theater! Welcome to Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Aikatsu Stars!: Super Hero Taisen V! *'Akari Ōzora': Before we start, we brought you a little gift! -Shows- This is the Hero Mega Thunder Light. You can cheer for us with this! *'Takeru Tenkuji': When you press this button, the light turns on. *'Geki Jumonji': But, there are some things that you can't do! #Don't stare at the light closely. You can get blind! (Who knows?) #Don't go crazy with the light! You can hit others! #Don't spin the light too! It cannot be done! *'Yamato Suzuki': If you do not have a Ultra Star Light, cheer for us with your heart. *'Yume Nijino': I'm gonna be the first-star idol one day! *'Akari Ōzora': Your passionate Idol Activities! *'Asahina Mirai': Your support will be appreciated. Oh, and if you see us in a pinch, turn on your light and support us! *'Yamato Suzuki': Batchi! *'Takeru Tenkuji': Awaken! *'Geki Jumonji': That's enough. Now, Super Hero Taisen V... *'Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora, Asahina Mirai, Takeru Tenkuji, Geki Jumonji, and Yamato Suzuki': Is starting! *(Then, the screen turned black. And the setting changed. The story starts at Kamen Rider Ichigo and Kamen Rider Nigo with their New Cyclones in Copenhagen, Denmark) *'Kamen Rider Ichigo': Break through! *'Kamen Rider Nigo': Yeah! *(Kamen Rider Ichigo and Kamen Rider Nigo jumps out of their New Cyclones and beats Gel-Shocker Greed up) *(Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo and Gel-Shocker Greed are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Ichigo': Kamen Rider Ichigo! *'Kamen Rider Nigo': Rider Throw! *(Kamen Rider Nigo throws Gel-Shocker Greed to the ground) *'Kamen Rider Nigo': Rider Punch! *(Kamen Rider Nigo wipes Gel-Shocker Greed out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider Nigo grabs the Gel-Shocker Core Medal) *'Kamen Rider Nigo': Kamen Rider Nigo! *(At Europe) *'Kamen Rider V3': You will go no further! *'Riderman': Stop there! *(Kamen Rider V3 and Destron Greeed are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider V3': V3 Return Kick! *(Kamen Rider V3 wipes Destron Greed out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider V3 grabs the Destron Core Medal) *'Kamen Rider V3': V3! *(Riderman and Hammer Jellyfish are fighting each other) *'Riderman': Rope Arm! *(Riderman wipes Hammer Jellyfish out of the picture) *'Riderman': Riderman! *(At Chile) *'Kamen Rider X': Don't let them near their secret plans. *(Kamen Rider X and G.O.D. Greed are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider X': X Two-step Kick! *(Kamen Rider X wipes G.O.D. Greed out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider X grabs the G.O.D. Core Medal) *'Kamen Rider X': Kamen Rider X! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': What are you guys after?! *(Kamen Rider Amazon and Garanda Greed are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Spin Kick! *(Kamen Rider Amazon wipes Garanda Greed out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider Amazon grabs the Garanda Core Medal) *'Kamen Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *(At Switzerland) *'Kamen Rider Stronger': What are you and Warrior Mask are up to? *(Kamen Rider Stronger, Gorengers, Delza Greed and Warrior Mask are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Let's go! *'Akarenger': Yeah! Momo Gorenger, Stronger Hurricane! *'Momorenger': Okay! *'Akarenger': Let's go! *'Momorenger': Mind If I go! *'Akarenger': Go! *'Kirenger': Alright! *'MomoRenger': Gorenger Stronger Hurricane Kick! *'Kirenger': Here it comes, Mido! *'Midorenger': Ok, Ao! *'Aorenger': Got it! Aka! *'Akarenger': We're counting on you, Stronger! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Right! Finish! End Ball! *(Kamen Rider Stronger wipes Delza Greed and Warrior Mask out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider Stronger grabs the Delza Core Medal) *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Kamen Rider Stronger! *'Akarenger': The five assembled! *'Gorengers': Gorenger! *(At China) *'Big One': Why are you here, Iron Claw? *(Jakq and Warrior Iron Claw are fighting each other) *'Big One': Big Bomber! *'Spade Ace, Diamond Jack, Heart Queen and Clover King': Big Bomber! *'Diamond Jack': Set 1! *'Clover King': Set 2! *'Heart Queen': Set 3! *'Spade Ace': Let's go! combine! Set On! *'Spade Ace, Diamond Jack, Heart Queen and Clover King': Big One! *'Big One': J.A.K.Q. Hitsatsu Big Bomber! *(J.A.K.Q. wipes Warrior Iron Claw out of the picture) *'J.A.K.Q.': We are the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai! *(At Sydney) *'Skyrider': How are you here at Sydney with you and Fang Lion Monster? *(Skyrider, Battle Fever J, Neo-Shocker Dopant and Fang Lion Monster are fighting each other) *'Skyrider': Let's go! *'Battle Japan': Yeah! *'Skyrider': Sky Screw Kick! *'Battle Fever J': Penta Force Cannon Mode! Fever! *(Skyrider and Battle Fever J wipes Neo-Shocker Dopant and Fang Lion Monster out of the picture) *'Skyrider': Skyrider! *'Battle Fever J': Battle Fever! *(At Stockholm) *'Kamen Rider Super-1': What do you want? *(Kamen Rider Super-1, Denjimen, Kaiser Crow and General Hedrer are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Let's go! *'DenjiRed': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Super Rider Forward Roll Kick! *'Denjimen': Denji Boomerang! *(Kamen Rider Super-1 and Denjimen wipes Kaiser Crow and General Hedrer out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Kamen Rider Super-1! *'Denjimen': Behold, Denshi Sentai Denziman!! *(At Fort Pierce) *'VulEagle': How did you get here? *(Sun Vulcan and Amazon Killer are fighting each other) *'Vul Eagle': Vulcan Balls! *'Vul Shark and Vul Panther': Yeah! *'Sun Vulcan': Ready Set! *(Sun Vulcan kick the balls) *'Vul Eagle': Go! *(Sun Vulcan jump) *'Sun Vulcan': Triple Cross *(Vulcan Balls transform into Vulcan Ball with Spikes) *(Sun Vulcan Jump) *'Vul Panther': One! *'Vul Shark': Two! *'Vul Eagle': Four Attack! *(Sun Vulcan wipes Amazon Killer out of the picture) *'Vul Eagle': Let's Shine! *'Sun Vulcan': Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan! *(At Argentina) *'Gavan': Where did you come from? *(Gavan, Goggle V, General Deathgiller and San Dorva are fighting each other) *'Gavan': Laser Blade! *'Goggle V': Goggle Sbares! *'Gavan and Goggle V': Gavan Goggle V Dynamic! *(Gavan and Goggle V wipes General Deathgiller and San Dorva out of the picture) *'Gavan': Uchuu Keiji Gavan! *'Goggle Red': Fight! *'Goggle V': Dai Sentai Goggle V! *(At Canada) *'Sharivan': How did you get to Canada and fast? *(Sharivan, Dynamen, Dark Knight and Raider are fighting each other) *'Sharivan': Laser Blade! *'Dynamen': Dyna Rod! *'Sharivan and Dynamen': Sharivan Dynamen Slash! *(Sharivan and Dynamen wipes Dark Knight and Raider out of the picture) *'Sharivan': Uchuu Keiji Sharivan! *'Dynamen': Explode! Kagaku Sentai Dynaman! *(At France) *'Red One': You will go no further! *'Kamen Rider ZX': Just what do you think you're doing? *(Kamen Rider ZX, Biomen, Shaider, Dokuga-Roid, Bio Hunter Silva and Commander Hessler are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider ZX': Focus Bomb! *'Biomen': Bio Sword! *'Shaider': Laser Blade! *'Kamen Rider ZX, Biomen and Shaider': Shaider, Bioman, ZX Blue Flash! *(Kamen Rider ZX, Biomen and Shaider wipes Dokuga-Roid, Bio Hunter Silva and Commander Hessler out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider ZX': ZX! *'Red One': Choudenshi... *'Biomen': Bioman! *'Shaider': Uchuu Keiji Shaider! *(At United Kingdom) *'Juspion': We can not let you do that. *(Changemen, Juspion, Super Giluke and Galactic Witch Gilza are fighting each other) *'Changemen': Power Bazooka! *'Juspion': Beam Scanner Gun! *(Changemen and Juspion wipes Super Giluke and Galactic Witch Gilza out of the picture) *'Change Dragon': Dengeki Sentai... *'Changemen': Changeman! *'Juspion': Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion! *(At West Germany) *'Red Flash': What is exactly are you and Queen Pandora up to? *(Flashmen, Spielban, Diana Lady, Helen Lady, Näfelura and Queen Pandora are fighitng each other) *'Flashmen': Rolling Vulcan! *'Spielban': Laser Sniper! *'Diana Lady': Lady Sniper! *'Helen Lady': Helen Cutter! *(Flashmen, Spielban, Diana Lady and Helen Lady wipes Näfelura and Queen Pandora out of the picture) *'Red Flash': Choushinsei... *'Flashman': Flashman! *'Spielban': Jikuu Senshi Spielban! *'Diana Lady': Diana Lady! *'Helen Lady': Helen Lady! *(At Italy) *'Kamen Rider Black': What are you up to? *(Kamen Rider Black, Maskmen, Metalder, Violent Top Gunder, Great Mutant Darom, Earth Imperial Commander Baraba and Medium Fighter are fighting each other) *'Maskmen': Jet Cannon! *'Kamen Rider Black': Rider Punch! *'Metalder': Laser Arm! *(Kamen Rider Black, Maskmen, Metalder and Violent Top Gunder wipes Great Mutant Darom, Earth Imperial Commander Baraba and Medium Fighter out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Red Mask': Hikari Sentai... *'Maskmen': Maskman! *'Metalder': Choujinki Metalder! *'Violent Top Gunder': Violent Top Gunder! *(At Thailand) *'Kamen Rider Black RX': We won't let them near the unknown Aikatsu Cards! *'Red Falcon': Stop right here! *(Kamen Rider Black RX, Livemen, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine Ninja, Cublican, Gal Brain and Water Ninja Silver Shark are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Revolcane! *'Livemen': Bimotion Buster! *'Jiraya': Jiraibuster! *(Kamen Rider Black RX, Livemen, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha and Catherine Ninja wipes Cublican, Gal Brain and Water Ninja Silver Shark out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Black RX': I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Red Falcon': Choujuu Sentai... *'Livemen': Liveman! *'Jiraiya': Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya! *'Emiha': Himenin Emiha! *'Toppa': Yarinin Toppa! *'Reiha': Kinin Reiha! *'Yumeha': Hananin Yumeha! *'Rocket Man': Bakunin Rocket Man! *'Haburamu': Rounin Haburamu! *'Baron Owl': Jounin Baron Owl! *'Mafuuba': Kazenin Mafuuba! *'Jane': Hounin Jane! *'Rakuchin Ninja': Rakuchin Ninja! *'Oruha': Kaminin Oruha! *'Catherine Ninja': Catherine Ninja! *'Ninja Tetsuzan': Ninja Tetsuzan! *(At Mexico City) *'Kamen Rider Shin': What are you after?! *(Kamen Rider Shin and Goushiima are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Shin': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Shin wipes Goushiima out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Shin': Kamen Rider Shin! *(At Hong Kong) *'Kamen Rider ZO': What do you think you're doing? *(Kamen Rider ZO and Kumo Woman are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider ZO': ZO Kick! *(Kamen Rider ZO wipes Kumo Woman out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider ZO': Kamen Rider ZO! *(At Greece) *'White RX': Quickly, retrieve the Brainwashed Ray. *'Kamen Rider J': Stop! *(Kamen Rider J and Hachi Woman are fighting each other) *(Dora Kaijin grabs the Brainwashed Ray) *'Kamen Rider J': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider J wipes Hachi Woman out of the picture) *(White RX and Dora Kaijin runs away) *'Kamen Rider J': Looks like Dai-Fuuma is behind this. *(Hikaru Morohoshi Shurikenger arrives) *'Kamen Rider J': Hikaru, what are you doing here? *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Oh. I'm not Hikaru. *'Kamen Rider J': Then who are you? Category:Transcripts